ZOMGOSH ZOMBIES!
by Crudders
Summary: When Lilli breaks up with Damien he takes it the wrong way and swears his vengence against her.
1. Chapter 1

ZOMGOSH ZOMBIES

ZOMGOSH ZOMBIES!

Chapter 1: In the beginning.

As the sun started to hide behind the trees which surrounded the park, the last few picnickers and dog walkers slowly start to seep out of the park. The grass was covered in the first fallen leaves of autumn but the air was still pleasantly warm. The low humming of cars on the nearby road was the only sound that could be heard in the almost deserted park.

After a hard days work, Brad sat down on an old wooden bench and waited for the others to arrive. He looked around taking in the tranquility and silence of the park; he puts in his earphone and starts the music. From the volume of the music it is easy to tell that he's listening to "The Immigrant Song" by Led Zeppelin and as the song starts, he begins to sing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH". He screams, filling the while park with his off tune wails. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" As he's just about to start on the main lyrics he feels a hard tap on his shoulder. Showing no signs of embarrassment he takes his earphones out and looks up to see Troy and Rosa standing at the end of the bench, a slightly worried look upon both of their faces.

"OH Hi guys!" says Brad with a small childish wave.

"Hello Brad." Rosa replied with a stern look upon her face.

"Come, sit down." Brad beckons as he pats the seats next to him. Troy takes up his offer and sits next to him; Rosa takes her time still glaring at Brad. An awkward silence drifts over the three, as they sit there in the quiet waiting for some one to say something.

The awkwardness is broken when into the park stroll Damien and Lilli hand in hand talking amongst themselves.

"YAY Damien and Lilli are here! We can talk to them!" cry Brad as he jumps out of his seat and greets them both. Rosa face turns even darker so much so that Troy takes a little shuffle away from her.

"So Damien what are we here for?" asks Brad whilst his arms swing lightly at his sides.

"Well actually." Starts Rosa finally unleashing her inner fury. "WE invited THEM so I don't know why YOU are here!"

"FINE then I'll just go!" replied Brad bitterly as he turned ready to walk away.

"Well YOU might as well stay now!" half yelled Rosa taking a step forward.

Turning back to face her "I wouldn't want to ruin your meeting!"

"YOU MIGHT AS WELL STAY I'M PREGNANT!" The second the words came out Lilli was congratulating her.

"WOW congrats Sis!" she says as she runs over and hugs her.

"Good work mate." Damien complements as he ruffles Troy's hair.

"Thanks. Don't touch my hair." Troy Replies slightly blushing.

"Wow that was big news!" says Brad still a bit shocked. "So how about the pub to celebrate?" he asks mainly looking at Troy and Damien who both jump up in reply.

So the guys go off to the pub while the girls go back to the home to talk bout baby stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

ZOMGOSH ZOMBIES

ZOMGOSH ZOMBIES!

Chapter 2: The Breakup 

Back at Rosa's and Troy's flat, Lilli and Rosa are sat on the old but comfy sofa quietly sipping their tea in a very lady like manor.

"How are you and Damien doing?" Rosa asked before taking another sip of her tea.

"Well not too good," she replied as her shoulders sagged. "He keeps me inside all the time, I can never go out, I can't talk to any other man or he gets jealous. I just wish I had some space. I feel more like a made than a girl friend." Brad Damien and Troy entered right on queue, singing loudly and out of tune. Troy goes up by the side of the couch.

"Here I come ladies WOAH!" he yelled as he leaped onto the two girls. Rosa quickly got up protecting both herself and the baby, Lilli however was not as fast. Troy landed with a loud thump on top of Lilli who gave him a harsh shove onto the floor.

Brad stumbled into the room, regained his balance, looked around the room and then walked straight back out saying to him self, "This isn't my house!" Damien stood there swaying slightly, he clapped his hands and made a beckoning motion to Lilli.

"I'm not some kind of dog you." She commented standing and crossing her arms.

"Look, we got stuff to do tomorrow, I'm knackered and Troy and Rosa will want some privacy. Lets just go home, you can cook a nice meal, we'll go to bed and it will all be better in the morning." Damien ranted looking very tired and annoyed. Lilli stood there with her mouth agape astounded by his arrogance.

"I'm not some kind of tool you can just use all the time! I have feelings, I have dreams!" Lilli argued back taking a few steps towards him, her eyes ablaze anger.

"Oh! I see what I've done!" Damien realizes as he smacks his forehead in a very over dramatic way. "I've taken you out of your comfort zone! You haven't been in the kitchen for over a week now! I'll take you straight home and you can cook all you want." With that Lilli knees him square in the balls and storms out of the house. Damien quickly follows her pausing only to say goodbye to a very worried looking Rosa and Troy.

Damien crashes through the doors only to see Lilli getting in a taxi and speeding off into the wet, miserable night. His face is a picture of sadness, memories of all the fun they have had together slip through hid distraught mind reminding him of the happiness he once had, his mind then morphs the pictures and replaces himself with another man, better looking with Lilli being much happier than she ever was with him. The picture of sadness is erased from his canvas face, a new picture is being painted, a picture of anger. He picks himself up, dusts himself down and strolls off into the night whistling a tune and plotting his inevitable revenge.


End file.
